The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to aircraft interiors, and more particularly to locking mechanism for aircraft seats.
Adjustable seats are commonly used on modern aircraft to permit the user to move a seat in several directions. For example, some seats permit a user to translate the seat forward, aft and laterally, while also permitting the user to rotate the seat around a central axis. For each of these seat movements, many different locking mechanisms have been used to control seat positioning. Some adjustable seats have required an abundance of cables, often exceeding 10 cables, to engage and disengage multiple locking mechanisms. Accordingly, a locking mechanism capable of adjusting a seat in multiple directions while minimizing the part count would bring cost, weight, and reliability benefits.